


Sweet as Honey

by starcrossedsolace



Series: Simple moments [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Inexperience Hux, M/M, Soft Kylux, Touching, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedsolace/pseuds/starcrossedsolace
Summary: Hux began to turn gently, itching to have his hands on Kylo’s hard cock. But he was taken by the shoulders and gently turned back in place. He felt Kylo place a kiss on his shoulder.“Today I want to make you feel good,” Kylo whispered in his ear, voice husky with desire.Soft Kylux smut drabble. Kylo fingers Hux for the first time and gives him some loving.





	Sweet as Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my google docs. I definitely wrote it over a year ago, possibly for someone. So I was like, let's just post this and hope it's not terrible.

After a long, torturous day in the office, there was nothing better than a warm bath. Hux laid back against the hard planes of his boyfriend's perfectly sculpted body. He sighed and watched the soapy bubbles float around them. 

Kylo placed a trail of open mouthed kisses along Hux's pale neck, stopping to suckle right over his pulse. Hux's head tipped back, revealing more tantalizing flesh. Kylo took a moment to admire the sky of freckles that were scattered across Hux's neck and shoulders, fading out under soft blush that bloomed from the comforting warmth of the bath water. He followed a falling bead of water with his tongue, lapping it up near Hux's ear the catching the lobe between his teeth. 

Hux released a breathy moan, wiggling back to be closer to Kylo’s body. He could feel Kylo’s firm erection pressing into his lower back. He heard Kylo release and low moan from the contact. 

Hux began to turn slowly, itching to have his hands on Kylo’s hard cock. But he was taken by the shoulders and gently turned back in place. He felt Kylo place a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Today I want to make you feel good,” Kylo whispered in his ear, voice husky with desire. 

“That's not necessary-” 

Kylo sucked on the spot in the center of his neck and Hux's words broken into a wanton moan. 

“I want to.” Kylo whispered against his skin, breath warm as it brushed his goosebumped flesh. Hux felt a shiver run down his spine. “You always spoil me.” Hux sucked in a shaky breath when he felt Kylo’s long fingers wrap around his cock. 

He rocked his hips up unwilling, whining helplessly. He had never felt so exposed. It was daunting yet so arousing at the same time.

Be he felt safe around Kylo. He trusted him. He could do this, submit to Kylo’s ministrations. Submit himself to this form of pleasure. 

Kylo's hand began to stroke slowly, bath water sloshing around them in a gentle motion. Hux laid his head back against Kylo's, their cheeks pressed together. His back was flush against Kylo’s chest, the feeling of Kylo’s cock pressed against his lower back was terribly teasing. Especially when Kylo rocked into him unconsciously, the water making it easy for their bodies to slide against each other with ease.

Hux rocked his hips up more erratically, biting his lower lip to suppress his moans. Kylo’s free hand was tracing carefully over his side, fingers gliding higher and higher. Hux heard himself gasp loudly, eyes flying open when Kylo ran his wet thumb across a nipple. Kylo drew his thumb in a circle and Hux’s back arched on his own.

“So sensitive,” Kylo teased, lips brushing against the side of his neck. “I need to touch you like this more often.” 

“Don't tease me.” Hux hissed. He was glad that he was turned away from Kylo so he couldn't see the searing blush on his face. 

  


Sex was not something Hux thought that he ever wanted, until Kylo touched him for the first time and he discovered that the look on Kylo’s face was more satisfying than the actual act itself. The emotional response is what made it so intimate. And as time passed it awoke his physical desires as well.

“I could put my fingers inside,” Kylo whispered against the shell of his ear, nibbling softly along it soon after. 

“W-what.” Hux stuttered beneath his breath. 

He squirmed helplessly against Kylo's slick body when he felt the tip of Kylo’s finger slide down his crack. 

“I saw you,” Kylo’s breath tickled his ear.

Hux felt an overwhelming heat rise into his cheeks.

“Playing with yourself, when you thought I wasn't home.” Kylo’s low voice, dripping over him like honey. “I want to do it for you.”

Hux swallowed dryly. The motions of Kylo drawing little circles around his puckered entrance was making his mind buzz. 

He didn't realize that he was shivering.

"That feels nice, doesn't it?" Kylo's breath brushed his ear. He sucked on the lobe slowly.

Hux was moaning. He pressed back against the finger until just the tip dipped inside.

"Yes," he finally breathed. "I-it feels nice. I want you to do it."

Kylo hummed against his ear. "I'm going to make you feel so good." 

Kylo had helped him out of the bath carefully and dried him slowly, making sure to rub is cock and his ass with teasing motions. _That scoundrel._

By the time they reached the bed Hux was devouring his mouth. His cock was so hard, he couldn't barely think straight. 

Kylo didn't seem too eager to quicken his pace. He kissed down Hux's neck and chest. He nibbled each nipple and let his tongue glided all the way down Hux's soft stomach.

Hux was squirming by the time Kylo reached his cock. He released a heady moan when thick lips wrapped around the head and slid all the way down to the base, moving up and down until Hux nearly spilled into his mouth.

Kylo pulled his mouth off when he was just at the edge, earning a groan of frustration.

The deep chuckle that rumbled in the dark haired man's chest made Hux's cheeks glow with agitation.

Kylo was fishing for something in the beside drawer. When Hux saw the little bottle of lube in his hand a shiver ran down his back. 

Kylo crawled next to him and kisses him gently.

"Lay on your stomach." 

Hux obeyed wordlessly, happy that his boyfriend could not see his blushing face.

He tried to relax, his eyes fluttering close as he focused on the sensation of Kylo stroking his back and ass. 

He felt warm kisses trail down his back and the tip of a lubed finger press inside him, ever so lightly.

He stiffened a bit as the finger began to slide inside.

"Relax" Kylo murmured as he kissed between his shoulder blades. Hux took a deep breath and let his muscles go lax.

The finger slid all the way in and he gasped. 

"Are you okay?" He heard Kylo's voice above him.

"Mmm, yes". He mumbled into his pillow. "Good," he moaned.

The finger drew out and thrusted back in slowly, starting a steady rhythm that made him arch upward.

Hux moaned into the pillow as the pleasure climbed up his spine. Kylo's finger was much thicker than his. It stretched him nicely, stroking spots inside him he hadn't touched yet. _It felt so good_. His fingers clutched the sheets and he thrust up into the finger.

"Do you want me to go faster?" Kylo asked gently.

Hux nodded into the pillow and let out a breathy "yes"

The finger pumped in and out of him quickly, making him twitch and drool a little onto the pillow. He rocked his cock into the mattress, craving friction.

Hux pressed his cheek into the pillow, hiding his growing flush the best he could. He drew in a sharp breath as Kylo brushed something inside of him. The motion of Kylo’s finger moving in and out was tying his stomach into the most extravagant knots. He felt his hips rock back slowly, on their own. 

“Does that feel good?” Kylo murmured, his voice ghosting Hux's shoulder as he laid a cluster of kisses along the smooth skin. 

Hux nodded his head, fearing that if he spoke his voice would be broken with the eager moans that were falling from his lips.

“Mmmm” He moaned into the mattress when the tip of Kylo’s finger brushed that spot inside him again.

“Does it hurt?” Kylo whispered.

“No, it feels _ amazing _.” Hux mumbled through his moans, voice breathy and uneven. 

Kylo drew closer, his chest just brushing Hux's back. He pressed a kiss to the back of Hux's neck, sending a shiver through his entire body. 

“Good. I’m going to add another finger, okay?” 

Hux nodded again. He scooted backward to tuck himself against Kylo, taking comfort in their shared warmth. He felt Kylo run his lips over the slope of his neck, hovering right above the spot where his neck and shoulder met. Kylo sunk his teeth in as he slid in his second finger, drawing a pleasured cry from Hux's lips.

Kylo sucked the spot roughly. His fingers thrusting faster until Hux was arching into his touch. 

He felt Kylo run his fingers over his leaking cock and then take it firmly in his hand. Hux yelped at the sudden stimulation.

The fingers stroking inside him, the lips on his neck, the hand wrapped around his cock, it was all too much. His mind was spinning. He was moaned loudly as he felt the pleasure twist in a coil in his stomach. 

A few strokes of his cock and he was coming hard.

He moaned lowly as his cock dribbled the last drops of come onto Kylo's hand and his own stomach.

Kylo rolled him over and licked the come from his stomach until he was squirming.

"That good, huh?" Kylo smirked at him and pressed a salty kiss to his lips.

"Get your dirty mouth away from me." Hux pushed him playfully. He hardly meant it. In fact, he enjoyed tasting himself on his lips. And found the image of Kylo licking his come off of his stomach extremely sexy.

Kylo laughed and snuggled into his side. "Don't act like you don't love it."

Hux leaned in and gave him a slow, sultry kiss. Just to show him how much he loved the little adventure.

"Mmm" Kylo hummed against his lips as they parted. Hux loved the way his eyes stayed close for an extra second, like he was savoring the moment.

He felt a little bad that his boyfriend hadn't gotten anything out of their little tumble.

He stroked Kylo's inner thigh. "Do you want me to…?"

Kylo pressed a peck to his lips. "No, I told you that tonight was about you, remember?"

Their lips met again, this time lingering just a bit longer. 

As they pulled away, Kylo's lips curled into a mischievous, little smirk.

"But tomorrow morning, I would love to stick my cock into that pretty mouth of yours."

  
  



End file.
